Indenial
by GravityHelpedMe
Summary: JONAS: Can the person who broke your heart fix it? Nick/Macy NACY
1. Kicking and Screaming

_Indenial_

Chapter 1: Kicking and Screaming

**Macy claims she's over Nick but is she? And what happened to the Rock star anyway? **

**Nick/Macy**

* * *

_/Passing Cars. Fast paced Crowds/_

Everything seemed to merge into one. I rubbed my eyes hoping that the sleep would have been wiped away. I fought the urge to rest my head on the steering wheel. One minute won't hurt…I snapped my head up and focused on the road. This _new _job Stella had signed me up for started at 5 am. Meaning I had to wake up at 3 am to got ready and buy my **new** boss a coffee after about I dunno…26 minutes sleep! I spotted Stella waving frantically, how could she be so preppy in the morning? I thought that was my trait. I parked and let her walk to me. I slipped out of the car and looked down at Stella. Who would have known I'd end up taller than her?

"You're the new assistant," She beamed and dragged me into the stylish building. I groaned.

"Why am I up so early?" I whined and handed her the hot beverage.

"Well, the boss doesn't get here until about 8 or 9 am but we have to tidy his office and make sure everything is in order?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me…."

"I've got a feeling you'll like the boss," Stella smirked at me.

I stood still and cocked my head to the side and raised an eye brow hoping that she'll explain what she meant. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting.

"Well, who would you love to be your boss if you worked in a record company?" Stella asked. STILL not answering me.

"Uh, Michael Jackson?"

"No."

"Ooooh oohh! I know that British dude Simon know, the one on American Idol!"

She gave me a blank face. I'm guessing that's a no.

Stella hit my arm,"No, Nick Lucas. I thought you'd know who owned _J_ RECORDS. "

I skipped a heart beat. Nick. Nick Lucas. Ha. The bastard can rot in hell. I screwed my face up and folded my arms.

"Oh, Mace. You told him…When? Why didn't you tell me?" Stella hugged me and stroked my hair then kissed my head. I wanted to push her off me and tell her I was over it but I don't think I am. I hadn't thought of him in ages. I tried to wipe him out of my memory. I haven't seen him in what 3 or 4 years.

"Last day of High school…I told him everything. Spilled my heart out. He didn't even flinch but laughed and said 'Get real Misa. We're _adults_ not children any more' Do you think I'd really want to tell you!"

Stella shook her head and mumbled, " What Nick? I thought he liked you…He wouldn't do that…Would he?"

We dropped the subject after that. I felt like **_ k i c k i n g and s c r e a m i n g_** but held my self together and remained calm. What a wonderful beginning to my day. Ha! I passed_ his_ office and saw two figures inside. I switched on the light to see who it was. I guess curiosity got the best of me.

"F*ck off!" Nick snapped while rubbing his eyes. He was shirtless. I didn't need an explanation to tell me what had happened here. Those abs… Those curls…I felt dizzy for a second and held on to the door. His curls were short (Like in Burning Up ), he had slight stubble and in general his feature were much more mature. He didn't look like the guy I knew. Nick got up and started to walk up to me. I backed away.

"Hey! Did you find it?" Stella called while running up to me she was out of breath. She could have twisted an ankle with those 5 inch heels! "Oh, you've met? Nick? Are you-"

"Stella! Who is this?" He pointed at me like I wasn't there and then checked me out. I felt violated by his wandering eyes. But most of all I felt hurt. He didn't remember me...

"Macy,"

"Sounds familiar."

Ha. It does? Maybe because we were almost best friends for 4 years. Oh yeah, that means nothing to you does it Lucas?

A blond, probably a model, got up clutching a quilt to her bare body. "Come back Nick."

"I'll be there in a minute _beautiful_,"Nick said. He had never said beautiful to me.

"Pure 'till marriage." I scoffed and dashed out. I couldn't believe how someone you could know so well could turn out to be such a … I don't have the word right now! But he's turned into something bad! I knew he was too perfect. He just had to slip up sometime.

"Mace!" I heard Stella shout. I could tell she was getting closer.

I didn't know where I was and soon drew to a halt only now feeling the wetness on my cheeks. This was pathetic. Macy Misa does _NOT _cry for guys. Well not anymore. I don't know what he possessed that made him have such control over me. I hated him for that. No despised him for it.

* * *

_/The clock struck nine and the building was bustling/_

"Macy!" I heard a male voice shout.

"He's calling you. You're lucky. He's never called me. His _people _normally do it." A girl walking past me hissed. I shuffled to his office. He lifted his hand as to say come closer. I sat on the sofa. Nick was now fully dressed in some expensive suit and had about a whole bottle of after shave poured on him. I fiddled with the end of my hair.

"Mina right?" Wrong. I let him continue "I um vaguely remember you. Like how you play with your hair when your nervous, eat bubble gum ice cream when your happy and chew your nails to pass time. But who the heck are you? Why to I know these things!" Nick screamed at me and run his fingers through his hair furious.

I didn't look at him," I'll tell you that when you tell me when you became an ass hole "

"Don't speak to me like that! Who do you think you are? I'm Nick Lucas your boss and a billionaire."_ Oh wow_! I hadn't realized that until now...Woah.

"You forgot washed up pop star." I shot. My eyes now narrowed. I never did figure out why he had stop music but right now I didn't give a damn. I headed for the door suddenly feeling hot. Something had caught hold of my arm.

"You remind me of someone. She always told me how it was. Never did sugar coat things." He breathed into my ear and chuckled. A shiver went down my spine. I tried to figure out what he meant_: You remind me of someone. She always told me how it is. Never did sugar coat things_.

"I wish she could see you now," I shook out of his grip."And how far you've fallen."

It hurt him. I could see it in his eyes. Those chocolate one I adored for years. They began to water. He scream through his teeth. "Get Out! Now!"

* * *

_/I haven't spoken to him since/_

I looked up to see Stella grinning at me. What did she do this time...? Did she break my blackberry again? I swear that girl is going to kill me one day.

"What?"

"I'm glad we're friends." That was random. She rambled on about all the good times we've had and how I've helped her through so many things. I did not realize how much of an impact I had on Stella. Sure, I was her best friend but she was always strong headed and got what she want. I didn't that I would be much use to reminisced and to my surprise I found my self laughing. Stella's face hardened. I was suddenly worried. She pointed behind me. It was Nick.

"Can I speak to her for a moment?" He pointed at me for the second time today. I mouthed 'No' to Stella. But she ignored me and left.

"Yeah give me the 'Best Friends forever' speech and leave me when I need you!" I muttered angrily.

The people around me were now started leaving.

"Come on guys! Don't you want something to gossip about? Stay and listen!" Like Stella they ignored me.

It was now me and him, him and me, alone in the room. I checked the exits. How fast could I get there? 5 seconds? My breaths were heavy and my body shaking. I should be stronger than this. His lips turned into a smirk.

"Now…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN....CLIFF HANGER! Muhahahahahahahaha! (Evil laugh)**

**First chapter...So what do you think? Reviews make me smile :)**

**Feel free to give me any ideas. The story was no where near perfect but has chapter was quite short...I sort of ran out of what to say near the end. I didn't want too give away to much too soon.  
**

_-GravityHelpedMe_

**GO ON REVIEW!  
**


	2. Type 'Sneak Peak'

**Indenial**

Chapter two: Type

_Sneak Peak _

* * *

My breaths were heavy and within moments he was inches away from me. Nick cleared his throat and began again.

"I'm sorry about…How I acted." The apology sounded forced and somewhat_ false._ He stared at the floor, hands in pockets, and looked rather nervous.

"Is this supposed to make me fall head over heels for you? I'm not going to be part of your 'hump and dump' scheme Nick. I'm not." My words sounded sharper than expected. Shouldn't Nick be off doing something business- like.

He let out a chuckle, "I don't go for the emotional, irritable brunette **t y p e**."

I couldn't tell if he was joking around or being serious either way I felt hurt. I clenched my jaw and folded my arms. He pushed me lightly and stroked my cheek. I felt them redden but quickly shook it off and turned away from him.

"Hey, chill babe." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Babe? Who are you calling babe?" It just got worse from there…I shouted at him for about 5 minutes. Well, exploded at him. Constantly reminding him that calling me 'babe' was absolutely not a compliment in my world. He was definitely taken back.

"You can go now."

"Just one more thing."

"Yes…?"

* * *

**So guys do you want me to continue? Thanks for all the feedback. It made me smile alot. **

**- **_GravityHelpedMe_**  
**


	3. Type

_Indenial_

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

_"Can I speak to her for a moment?" He pointed at me for the second time today. I mouthed 'No' to Stella. But she ignored me and left._

_"Yeah give me the 'Best Friends forever' speech and leave me when I need you!" I muttered angrily._

_The people around me were now started leaving._

_"Come on guys! Don't you want something to gossip about? Stay and listen!" Like Stella they ignored me._

_It was now me and him, him and me, alone in the room. I checked the exits. How fast could I get there? 5 seconds? My was body shaking. I should be stronger than this. His lips turned into a smirk._

_"Now…"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Type

**Can the person who broke your heart fix it?**

**Nick/Macy

* * *

**

/_I didn't know what to feel/_

My breaths were heavy and within moments he was inches away from me. Nick cleared his throat and began again.

"I'm sorry about…How I acted." The apology sounded forced and somewhat false. He stared at the floor, hands in pockets, and looked rather nervous. Something I thought the _new _Nick wasn't capable of.

"Is this supposed to make me fall head over heels for you? I'm not going to be part of your 'hump and dump' scheme. I'm not." My voice was supposed to be harsh and cold but came out high-pitched and squeaky. My eyes wandered back to his well-built frame. I'm not one to scrutinize every little detail but shouldn't Nick be working? He is head of _J _records after all. I felt my forehead crease as I drifted into deep thought.

He let out a bitter chuckle, "I don't go for the emotional, irritable brunette **t y p e**."

I couldn't tell if he was joking around or being serious either way I felt saddened. I clenched my jaw trying to control my anger. He pushed me lightly and stroked my cheek. I felt them redden but quickly shook it off and tried to regain my posture.

"Hey, chill babe." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Babe?" It just got worse from there…

"Uh…"

"Who are you calling babe?"

"Er…"

"Have you lost the ability to speak? Huh? You don't even remember me! How dare you call me 'babe'? Am I your 'babe'? I think not!" That was only the beginning of my 5 minute long rant. He was **definitely **taken back by my uncontrollable mood swings.

"Freak." That one word. That one syllable word brought memories rushing into my head. Memories that I had tried for so long to disregard were replaying in my mind. "You know what? Forget I even apologized! You're not even worth it."

I could no longer pretend his words didn't faze me anymore because that hurt. I glanced at him. I hardly recognized the man standing before me. You wouldn't believe he was an amicable teen. The model I had previously seen Nick with in his office walked into the room - easing the tension. Her red heels clicked as she made her way to Nick.

"Did I interrupt something?" She twirled her honey brown hair with her finger.

"No, not at all _babe._" Nick said before he crashed his lips onto hers. I touched mine and remembered the days when I wished he would do that to me. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt to pass time whilst I waited for them to finish. The smooch lasted 3 minutes not that I was counting or anything... Their hands were entwined and they were panting. I took that as a sign to leave. Nick didn't exactly stop me and I didn't think he would. But still, it would have been nice. Stella ran up to me, desperate for me to spill the details. I simply pretended I didn't see her and fastened my pace. She didn't seem to get the message and hung onto me like a lost puppy. She left me at my time of need and expected me to forgive her instantly.

"May May, I'm _really _sorry! I thought that maybe you two could sort out you differences. I mean you two were close in high school…" Stella bit her lip trying not to say anything that would upset me. She gave me some space to _calm _down. After I had time to think I came to the conclusion that I wanted to go home. Maybe Stella was right on saying I wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. It was _14:50 _and I was proud of myself for lasting 8 hours_._ The time actually did pass quite quickly.I ran my fingers through my wavy hair and went to pick up my things.

* * *

_/Completely worn out/_

"Leaving _SO _soon? Good riddance. You were stealing my boyfriend." Venom trickled from the girl's mouth. Her arms were folded and her lips in a smile.

"What? Stealing who?"

"Nick. I know you're not dumb."

"Ha. Have him." I rolled my eyes and continued to gather my things.

"Don't think I didn't forget about your crush on Nick at high school. You were practically his stalker. Ew. But I knew he would come back to me. He did write me a song so it wasn't surprising."

"Penny?" I stuttered. Her honey brown hair definitely made her look different. But what I couldn't believe is that Nick took her back.

Stella must have heard me because she had now in the room completely surprised,"What! Penny?"

"That's right." I now had noticed her simple red dress had gotten shorter and was now 30 cm above her knee-When it was only 15 cm above her knee before. That made me speculate about what her and Nick did **after** I had left. I stared hard at _my _**purity** ring. Was I the weird one because I still stuck to staying pure? Whilst everyone else my age did as they pleased. I haven't even made out with a boy in fear that I would go too far.

"Why hadn't I recognized you before? You're always around Nick. Afraid he's gonna realize that you just a waste of time, eh?" Stella spat at Penny. Like me she had never liked her. Not one bit. We both had different reasons of course. I hated Penny because of the way she treated me. To everyone else she appeared to be a being that could do no wrong. Nick even blamed himself when she broke up with him. But know one knew that she sent me death glares when people weren't looking and constantly thought of new ways to bring me down. Stella merely hated Penny for the way she walked, talked and thought she was center of attention. Stella Malone jealous? No, that could never happen.

* * *

/_Stomach Rumble/ _

I quickly pulled Stella to the canteen before she started fight. I scanned over the food. Salad. Salad. And more salad!

"Yum. Tasty." I muttered while rolling my eyes.

"Uh, do you want some?" Out of no where Nick was in front of me, offering me half of his cheese burger and his remaining fries. I was speechless and must have looked like a deer caught in head lights because that was one of the last things I thought he'd say .The food looked so tempting…

"Did you hear something?" I asked Stella and ignored him. "Because I didn't."

"Don't say I didn't try." He walked away and for a second I felt guilty. Just a second!

Stella glared at me, "Grow up Macy._We're adults not children any more._"

_We're adults not children any more__. _The same words Nick said to me at high school

* * *

**Eh, it was alright. I added and took some things away that were in the 'sneak peak' and re-did this chapter about 3 times. I don't want to give things away to soon ;) Please review I will appreciate it very much. Would you like a chapter in Nick POV? And what do you think is going to happen?! Why do you think Nick forgot Macy? What happened to Kevin and Joe? Should Macy forgive and forget? Send in all your ideas and comments!**

**- **_GravityHelpedMe_**  
**


End file.
